Freedom Fighters
by Kathayley37
Summary: On a new quest to rescue his Gabbit friend, Abe crosses paths with the former bounty hunter turned Steef Guardian, Stranger. Now the army of the Marching Mudokons unites with the Warrior Grubbs with Stranger and Abe heading South to save Munch. As they get closer to the Capital, they witness the deeper twisted and corrupted nature of the Magog Cartel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

In the quiet Mudokon Village, the sun was slowly setting over the hidden village, while Abe sat at the edge of the lake where his best Friend Munch, a one legged Gabbit had been in the lake bathing in the refreshing cold water on this warm evening.

It had been a few months since Munch returned with the fertilised eggs, he told the story of his journey to Ma'Spa where he had to swim most of the way, a reason why Abe didn't come in the first place. Within a few days, they hatched and gabbiwogs were in the lake, the mudokons gathered near the edge of the lake to view and watch them swimming in awe and happiness.

Abe had stroked the Three gabbiwogs sitting in his lap as they purred like kitten with affection loving the touch of Abe's warm hand on their cold skin, another one was at his feet, playing with them and moving his foot, even licking it making the Mudokon crack into a giggle. One more sat on his head, sleeping on his feathers like a pillow, it had placed itself up there, peacefully snoozing and making cute snoring and sneezing noises.

Abe had admitted they were very cute, but it pleased Munch that they were alive and it meant his species was saved and protected by the mudokons. Since he arrived at the village after he returned, he was greeted by a few mudokons who had plans to undo damages that the Glukkons had did, a few were hoping to find a Meech, which were presumed extinct since they were hunted to make the snack Meech Munchies and they stopped making them after no more could be found. A great stir while Munch was gone was caused by a mudokon who sighted a wild Meech, it had sparked hope again that they were alive. That kept them all busy until Munch returned.

The mudokon village was perfectly placed in nature with a great food and water source, Abe told Munch it worried a lot of mudokons after they were free from Rupture farms where they would go since they had always known that place as their home. Some even got angry at Abe. The village was untouched by industries and it would seem to stay that way for sometime. If they ever where found, they had no fear anymore, so they were willing to fight back now; it seriously ticked off the glukkons, they all blamed Abe for the uprising.

The lake was not far from the village and it was a great size, because Munch had thought about being close by to the mudokons and the water reminded him of his previous home, he explained Abe how it felt very much like the home he knew with all his previous friends. Abe felt bad for making Munch mention his gabbit friends who would have had their lungs harvested for a huge sum of money and the eggs would have been eaten a expensive dish for the ones who could afford it. However it ended on a positive note as Munch reminded him he had new friends, which included him, the fuzzles, and the mudokons.

"They are a little cold. But that's to be excepted Munch. They stay in the water most of the day."

"Yea we have to. We overheat easily. That's why we cool off in the water Abe." Munch explained having a gabbiwog in his grasp, cuddling him as it fell asleep. He knew young gabbiwogs slept for at lease 18 hours a day, especially the younger ones who slept more.

"Do they have names yet?"

"Not yet. I can't think of 150 names." Munch told him.

"Well Can I suggest a few?" Abe asked.

"Sure. Tell me."

"I was thinking one of them could be called Yin, meaning water. Maybe another one Lorne... And well if this is alright with you... Sam."

"Why wouldn't it be alright?"

"Sam is our queen. No one has been able to find her." Abe stroked one Gabbiwog that looked up at his curiously. He then looked off, wondering if the legend was true; in that a mudokon queen named Sam did exist, if that was true, it would mean Sam was his mother. His stitches were rumoured to be done by Sam but Abe gave confused looks, because he had always just remembered having them and never remembered not having them. People talked about Sam, but no one remembered what she looked like, as the majority of the village were born into slave labor like Abe himself.

"Maybe that one can be called Sam." Munch told him gesturing to the one looking at him.

"Huh?" He looked down, then was taken by surprise when the Gabbiwog bounced up, grabbing his cheeks to climb up, licking his nose then climbing up to his head.

"Okay that's a little gross." Abe nodded wiping his nose.

"That's to be excepted."

"Okay then." Abe nodded grabbing the Gabbiwogs from his head and placing them back into the water, letting them swim back down to their cave, the another three in his lap eagerly jumped back into the water with a splash, leaving the one licking his feet left.

"What is on your foot?" Munch asked as Abe laughed from his feet being very sensitive to touch.

"I don't know!" He kept on laughing heavily as the wet tongue kept on tickling his bare feet.

"Come here. Leave Uncle Abe alone." Munch reached his hands out and grabbed the Gabbiwog before placing it gently back into the water.

"I gonna go now Munch." Abe told him realising by now dinner would be ready in the village and everyone would be eating. He got up and walked the path back to his village, managing to get a Apple from the basket of food on the ground where the Mudokons grabbed their food. Abe slowly munched on it enjoying eating now, compared to having to dig in the dumpsters of Rupture Farms for meals. Sometimes others fought him for food, usually he'd give up, he was lucky muds like Bob were around, or as he was known then number 271, he'd usually dig deeper than other mudokons then find an untouched edible and he'd share with no ever got nothing, he did stink worse and sligs would often poke him and exclaim "you stink ya piece of trash!", he often ignored them. Bob had in fact opened his heart to adopting one of the rescued "Sam's labor eggs", he named it Fern and took great care of him.

Abe's eating was irrupted by a loud screech. It made everyone haul their activities and look around in stunned silences.

"What was that?"—One of Abe's friends known as Sky asked. Sky was the most light of heart and sensitive; that fooled everyone into thinking he was weak, Abe had watched Sky take the weapons of the tomahawker then crack people's skulls open.

"That came from the lake." Big Face nodded.

"I'll check it out." Abe told them all, getting up and dashing towards the lake hearing the screeching getting closer.

To his shock, he saw sligs. He quickly ducked down into the bush and witnessed Munch being shot at by sligs while he was protecting his children from harm. They shot a net at him, laughing as he screeched in pain, being forcefully dragged from the water, tangled in the roped net, struggling trying to get back to the Gabbiwogs. The Sligs seized him, just as Abe heard more footsteps come along. He saw Big Face running towards the scene with Muarchers and some other brave villagers.

"Leave the Gabbit alone! You foul beasts!" Big Face yelled.

"We got what we wanted let's go!" The sligs nodded lifting up the trapped Gabbit and throwing him into a metal cage making him whimper and look around in fear as they lifted up the metal cage, laughing as they achieved their objective. Abe was in shock but also surprise they didn't search for the mudokon village or even see anything of it from here.

"Put him back!" Big Face screamed as the muarchers began to shot their weapons seeing the sligs run back into a ship before it took off, with Abe seeing Munch being put near the Window, he was crying out for help. How did this happen so quickly, he was only with him a few minutes ago, maybe if he stayed longer he would have been able to fight back.

"Stop!" Abe screamed running towards the ship, only to have it take off and the force of the quick take off making him tumble backwards onto the ground.

"Abe!" Big Face helped him up.

"They got Munch!" Abe cried on the brink of tears, he felt horrible; he had allowed this, and now the gabbiwogs were left unprotected and were almost certain to be attacked by animals.

"We can't chase them. It's too dangerous." Big face shook his head, being the voice of reason which Abe hated.

"We need him back! He's the only one who knows how to care for the Gabbiwogs!"

"Alright. But be careful. The Shaman will guide you. Remember if you get lost. Use the directions of your moon to find your way back." Big Face pointed upwards to the Mudokon Moon.

"Okay!" Abe nodded running off into the night following the direction the ship went in.

* * *

Late night writing is fun. I've finally come up with the story for Stranger to meet Abe and Munch.

Sorry if you think this was weird. I might fix this eventually but I wanted to get this out here especially while I'm still away from school.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've honesty waited too long to update this story, I honesty initially began this story because I never saw a decent Crossover with Abe, Munch and Stranger, I have seen unfinished ones that aren't very long and that disappoints me, I also decided to rebuild the plot so it's far different from what I first planned it to be two plus years ago. Well I have chapter 2 here right now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

In deep Western Mudos, where outlaws dominated the weaker species as it was more survival of the strongest compared to East Mudos, where the one with the most money thrived. Stranger learnt early in his life if you want to survive, you had to topple your enemies and give yourself a recognisable reputation, Stranger was known as the creature from mysterious beginnings when he appeared from the blue to liberate Cluckington, a small village, from the outlaws. Overnight, Stranger successfully bagged four major outlaws and small gangs, the townsfolk were beyond thankful, all he requested from them was money to afford food obviously, rumors then began, who was Stranger and where did he come from, more importantly why was he saving the town?

He often declined to talk to people unless he needed directions to a certain place or he wanted to get information that would lead to the capture of an outlaw. He would never really speak to folk, the one he usually spoke the most to was the bounty store clerk, mostly it was just questions about an outlaw, he was the only bounty hunter who seemed to not work under the government because Stranger would display no interest in participating in hunts for wanted criminals who had bounties issued by the government.

Then folk started to talk when someone saw him go into the Doc's office, a Vykker who was the only doctor in the West who would do operations without passing info to the main Vykker's Laboratories in the South, the last thing Stranger needed was to cause an uproar, all he needed was 20 grand after all to truly survive. It was a rip off, but for him to live, he needed moolah, and a lot of it.

Then it happened, Sekto became aware of him, D Caste Raider, a big outlaw who worked for Sekto started to study him, when he found nothing about his character anywhere, he started to send his minions to report on him, when some were caught and ended up either dead or captured, D Caste Raide tried the direct approach, which in turn, made him discover the heavy price tag for his medical bill, then he saw what he was hiding, he exposed him, the truth was in the wind.

Stranger was a Steef.

Potentially the very last one of his kind.

When Stranger was a little boy, most of his kind had already been wiped out, Steefs were considered great hunting trophies if one could just catch one, Steefs were strong, fast and hard to find, Stranger built a main code around himself for the 20 years before D Caste Raide found him out.

Adapt.

He hid his hoofs, cut down his horns, his ears covered with his hat, he was easily passable as an other Oddworld Creature. Then as soon as he shown as the Steef, he was seen as the beast.

He still used the code of Adapting.

A year had passed since he dealt with Sekto, now everyone knew a Steef was alive and running around, he had such a large bounty on his own head that it was far too dangerous to go out into public, someone could recognise him.

He adapted to being the Steef Guardian of the Grubbs, they had lasted so long without him, but now he was the leader of their fight against the people who are preventing them from living.

He knew some issues had started in the East that were effecting the West, suddenly rewards were being offered if anyone would help, either capturing a rebel or giving information that could lead to their arrest. Stranger was suspicious these "rebels" were war criminals who just caused damage for no apparent reason. The leader of the Grubb Resistance, Frayda Evrything shared that same opinion, there was more news about Chaos in the East, there was a Ringleader who started it, who Stranger heard that the Government had placed a two million dollar bounty on anything that would lead to the capture of the Ringleader, if the bounty appeared a year prior, Stranger would have made it his mission to capture the Ringleader and hand them over for the reward.

Two Million... Everyone was on the look out, it was the biggest bounty ever issued for a criminal. Then again, Stranger despised the Government, he heard rumours that in the South, there was a Government facility where Vykkers were torturing War Criminals and experimenting on innocent animals, he also heard rumours that Steefs had been imprisoned there at one point.

Stranger knew that Labour Camps in the East were actually better known as "Death Camps", he understood why a revolution had began, it wasn't just to cause chaos, but for liberation.

Thump. That's how much paper there was, so much that when a Grubb put it down, it made a noise and shook the small table, Stranger divided the pile in half and began to shift through the papers, these were new articles the Grubb got from the trash of the local town. Most of them were bounty notices, tension was getting so bad in the East that every person was getting bounty notices in their mail.

WANTED

ANY MUDOKON FOUND WITHOUT A BRANDED NUMBER MUST BE HANDER OVER TO THE MAGOG CARTEL.

REWARD: 500 MOOLAH PER MUDOKON.

He kept moving the bounties aside then saw one that grabbed his attention, it didn't have a photo but it stated.

WANTED

A CREATURE CALLED A EELNAIC ESCAPED FROM VYKKER's LABS A MONTH AGO, THIS EELNAIC HOLD THE KEY TO CURING LADY MARGRET's GRANDMOTHER, DEVINE, IT MUST BE FOUND AT ALL COSTS, BELIEVED TO BE HIDING IN THE WEST WITH INTENTIONS OF REHOMING ITSELF IN ITS NATURAL HABITAT IN THE EAST. HAS BEEN BRANDED WITH THE VYKKER's LAB LOGO WITH THE SERIAL BRANDED NUMBER 356-784-221-R.

CREATURE IS ABOUT 10 FOOT, COMPLETELY FURRY, WITH LARGE WINGS, SPECIALLY DESIGNED METAL ARMS AND LEGS, HAS ALSO STOLEN EQUIPMENT FROM THE RESEARCHERS, WEAPONS FROM SECURITY AND RELEASED SEVERAL DANGEROUS ANIMALS INTO THE LAB RESULTING IN 200 FATALITIES.

ANY INFORMATION LEADING TO THE SUCCESSFUL RECAPTURE OF THE EELNAIC, SIGHTINGS OR TRACKS MUST BE REPORTED, CREATURE IS DANGEROUS, HOSTILE TO ANYONE AND IS NOT TO BE APPROACHED WITHOUT FIRST TRANQUILLISING WITH THE CORRECT COMBATION OF CHEMICALS.

TO REGISTER YOUR INTEREST IN HUNTING IT DOWN, CONTACT VYKKER'S LAB HQ.

EELNAIC IS ONLY WANTED ALIVE, KILLING THE CREATURE BY ACCIDENT/ON PURPOSE WILL RESULT IN EXECUTION BY THE MAGOG CARTEL.

REWARD FOR CAPTURE: 1.45 MILLION MOOLAH

"That's peculiar." Frayda spoke aloud.

"What is?" Stranger questioned.

"Eelnaics are considered to be nuisances, they are rumoured to be mutated versions of a creature called an Eelzie which only grow three feet. They are apperantly using the Eelnaics like security in the South, only problem, Eelnaics don't trust other species, they are hard to capture"

"I've never seen an Eelniac, so I don't know what they look like."

"They're considered winged pests, they have an ability called the "death pitch" anyone who hears it suffers a painful death. Most of them have been wiped out as a result, however they are actually quite friendly if you can gain their trust, I met one once, but he had escaped from the Labs and then later recaptured, I feel bad that I didn't give him an offer to hide where I live so he wasn't in the open constantly."

"Vykker's Lab has a reputation to experimenting on animals."

"This government is corrupted, my mother told me when my great grandmother was a little girl, she was alive when the government wasn't in power, everything was peaceful, every species worked together, when the government built itself up, they made goals to eliminate any pests, stomp out any rebellions, get rid of the old ways, they wanted to be superior. If we went back to the old ways, everything will be peaceful, the government wants to take, take, take."

"So take out the rich pricks and everything can begin to heal... I see why this infamous rebel leader is slowly tearing down the government, this Mudokon is sending shock waves up the pyramid... If I was him, I'd aim bigger now, he clearly has attention, he needs to have the government on its knees. I'd go after the Top Dogs in the government."

"Now that I think about it... Stranger, if the Mudokon did succeed in taking down the government, he'd not only save us, but save you."

"Save me?" Stranger didn't understand this concept she spoke of.

"No government, no need for money, no bounties, no point in hunting you or any other Steefs."

Stranger did realise how this was related, he tried to imagine a world where he didn't need to hide, where he could just be who he was, maybe he would never be prepared to be ready for a world where he didn't need to work hard to survive, maybe he'd always be a badass bounty hunter on the watch for new prey. Then a random idea came to light, what if, he joined the cause? But how could he? It would take days, maybe weeks to travel East, he knew the Government was set up in the South, plus what would he say? I want to help kick arse? He was use to being solo in his journey, it seemed Mudokons were a team type of thing. He never really worked with others before, even with the break in at the dam, Stranger was alone in confronting and getting rid of Sekto. Going to the South was dangerous for anyone.

Stranger had these thoughts rolling in his head, then a Grubb ran up to Frayda looking distressed, he didn't know what he said so he stopped the rambling Grubb.

"What the hell are you going on about?!"

The Grubb kept panting heavily like he had ran all the way from the other side of the Mongo River to tell them, "Creature! We found this guy in the river passed out! Looks pretty exhausted, seems to be suffering."

"What creature?" Stranger knew that was too broad, was it a Skeeter? A Kailo? A Paramite? A Stunk?

"Dunno, never seen it before."

"Where is it now?"

"Still in the River, on a log."

Stranger twitched, instantly pissed off, "It better not be an Outlaw or worse! That thing is too close to the village!" He bolted off quickly, Frayda reached to her side for her spear and followed him, she couldn't keep up but saw him running on all fours to the location, he swiftly avoided Grubbs in his path as he weaved around every obstacle, Frayda tried to stay positive, no one foreign had ever breached the village before, this had to be an accident, she couldn't ignore the dread that this creature was a threat and would cause panic and problems.

However, as soon as she got down to the river, she saw Stranger mindlessly staring at the creature slumped over the fallen log that the Grubbs often used as a means to plant a net to catch fish. The water was pretty calm but it was likely this creature was scaring away the fish. She lowered her spear unsure what to do, the creature appeared to be almost dead. Maybe it was dead.

Stranger adruptly took a few quick steps and jumped into the river, it was a few meters deep so he completely disappeared for a few seconds. He rose up completely wet, he swam towards the strange creature and grabbed its waist and pulled it away from the log, it almost sunk, clearly this one couldn't swim. Stranger paddled back with one arm and walked back onto the shore, he placed the creature down wanting to inspect for injuries. But he froze complete.

"No... It can't be... Not all the way out here..."

"Wanted, Slave Number 075, also answers to Abe, crimes include terrorism not limited to blowing up buildings, causing the deaths of security persona and threatening public safety, 2 million bounty for capture, dead or alive." Stranger read then threw it over his shoulder, a Grubb went to retrieve it. Stranger tapped his chin, "Why would Abe come all the way out here? It's hot, we're in the worse part of the season. Is he hiding or up to something? He's thousands of miles from home. I know it usually takes over 9 days to walk from the West to East, considering a day is 27 hours long, this bastard has been travelling for 243 hours, got to give him something, I can't travel for that long, that's insane."

"I think there is a reason, he has blisters on his feet, scratches on his body, bruises all over, he seemed to be exhausted, he most likely passed out." Frayda observed Abe, who was now in a bed, covered in blankets.

Stranger looked at him seeing a rested look, he noticed he has thick leather thread on his lips that crossed over like an X on both sides, these were interesting... Well... Stitches... Were they a punishment?

"Too hot..." He moaned out, Frayda jolted frightened, Abe still seemed unconscious but aware of his body temperature, he sat up on the bed with his eye still closed, "Where's Munch you stupid Slig bastard?"

"We don't know a Munch, you Abe?" Stranger asked trying to push him down onto the bed so he could rest, but as soon as he put his hand onto his face, he could feel an extreme amount of heat radiating from him.

Abe grabbed his hand and tried to push it away, "Go away Alf, I know what I'm doing."

He seemed really out of it, out of the blue, a Grubb threw out a large amount of water onto Abe from a wooden bucket, soaking him.

"HELP MUNCH I CAN'T SWIM!" He screamed in alarm, he opened his eyes and looked around, "I'm... Really confused... Why am I wet?"

"Abe?"

"Are you here to arrest me?" He asked, assuming he didn't know him because he had found him with the intention to hand him over to the government.

"Nah, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"If you're not a bounty hunter or working for the government. How do you know who I am?" Abe questioned.

"You're everywhere, your face is everywhere, everyone knows your name."

"This was more dangerous than I thought if people here know who I am... Wait, where the hell are my friends!? Dam Alf, I'll be right behind you my arse, the second time these guy have left me! This is serious!"

"I didn't understand a word of that." Stranger admitted.

"Hey, what is your name?"

"Stranger."

"Really, Stranger, where am I?"

"Grubb Village."

"Where exactly is that? How far away am I from the Mongo River?" Abe had been using the river as a means to follow a trail to where he needed to be.

"Not far."

"Well in that case, thanks for saving me but I'm on a mission to save my best friend." Abe stood up in front of him.

"You won't survive, you suffered from heat exhaustion once, you're bound to get it again."

"I'm running out of time! I only have 30 day left to save him!"

"Your best friend, he by any chance named Munch?"

"Yes, how did you know? What are you?!"

"You've been blabbing, I'm not a mind reader."

"No, what species?"

Strange huffed, "Steef."

"You're a Steef?! I've never met one! I thought you were extinct! Big Face even told me so!"

"Well this Big Faced guy is incorrect, I think I might be the last one."

Abe smiled, "Well, nice to meet you Stranger the Steef, but I have to get back on course if I want to save Munch."

"You're not listening, you'll be dead before you get out of the West!"

"I need to get to the Capital, Big Face said the Mongo River would lead me to it."

"You're heading... South...? To the capital? Like to the centre of all corruption?" Stranger asked, "I'm sorry I don't get the impression that you're trying to kill yourself!"

Abe remanded silent, he didn't look happy by that comedy attempt.

"That's a suicide mission! No one ever comes back! You're a wanted guy especially! You'll be taken out before you can get close to the government building!"

"My friend was kidnapped to have his lungs harvested to safe the life of Lady Margaret! He'll die as soon as they cut him open! He is the last Adult Gabbit in existence! I know they're preparing Lady Margaret for the operation on the Eve of the New season!"

"The Eve of the New season... Abe, that's only 25 days away, you have less time than you first thought."

The horror on Abe's face was incomparable to anything else, he had less time to make a dangerous journey without his pack (he stupidly left it behind in the panic of Munch being taken), without any friends, without proper transport, and without enough food to sustain him out here, his mind started to panic.

"I need to leave now." Abe spoke.

"No way you're going back out there! You will die before you reach the end of the Mongo River!" Frayda protested to him.

"Please point me back to the river! I can't get side tracked anymore! Munch will die in 25 days!"

"Wait a dam moment!" Stranger yelled.

"Every moment is precious, I am not going to let Munch die because I took my eyes away from that fucking lake back at home!"

Stranger heard something, was it guilt? He saw tears slowly appearing in his eyes, Stranger sighed, "Frayda, get Gidget, Willow, Mushu, Fuego and Xavier."

Frayda nodded and turned to leave, "Wait, Frayda, make sure they get what they need for a long trip. You too. Abe, stay put."

"What are you doing? I asked you to point me to where to Mongo River is. I have less time and I know I have to get back on track if I want to be there in time to safe Munch." Stranger turned his back to go to his bag, he looked though the contents then began to search his room to look for extra things.

"Yes I will, but you need a team, I will escort you."

"What... You're going to help me? But I never asked."

"You need my help, and the help of the Grubbs, to get to the border and beyond. We don't stand a chance unless we're prepared. We'll leave in a few minutes, the Grubbs are quick to prepare, as am I." He reached to a shelf on the wall and pulled down his crossbow, he then showed Abe it as he strapped it to his left arm.

* * *

 **Finally an update, I had to rewrite this chapter after I lost it, on the next chapter: Stranger and Abe begin their journey to the South to save Munch and stop Lady Margaret.**

 **If some of you are asking why does Abe have a pack, I'm referring to the pack he has in the Soulstorm Trailer, which he seemingly can use to store items. I'd like to play Soulstorm once it comes out to get a better idea of how the pack works exactly because it seems to have interesting mechanics. (But I don't have an account on the computer platform Epic, so I might just watch play throughs of it until I can maybe get it on a console like Xbox or Play Station.)**


End file.
